


Comfortable

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NYADA, Niff, jeff sterling - Freeform, nick duval - Freeform, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets his NYADA letter x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

 

Jeff looked up as Nick burst through his door, holding something in his hand.

“Nick, what are you doing here?”

“I got in! I got in!” Nick yelled, waving the letter around. Jeff jumped up off the bed, running over to wrap his arms around the brunette tightly. “Nicky, I’m so proud of you! This is incredible!”

“I know; I was so worried when I got the letter! I could hardly believe it!”

“Well, I think you deserve something special.” Jeff said, smirking as he led Nick over to his bed.

“W-what kind of special?” Nick stuttered.

Jeff smiled, bringing his hand up to run down Nick’s chest. “Something that’s only for my big, special college boy.” He hooked his finger into the belt loops on Nick’s jeans, pulling him down onto the bed. Nick went to say something, but Jeff beat him to it, pressing their lips together forcefully. Nick kissed back, forgetting whatever he’d been about to say as soon as Jeff’s lips touched his own. He let Jeff push him down along the bed, watching as the blonde straddled his waist. He pulled Jeff back down again, pushing his tongue past the seam of the blonde’s lips. Jeff’s hands moved down Nick’s chest, moving lower and lower. Nick pulled away ever so slightly as Jeff fumbled with the button on his jeans, looking up at the blonde. He eventually shook his head and went with it, breathing heavily as Jeff pulled his pants off. He took a deep breath as Jeff’s fingers hooked into his boxers, bringing his hands up against the blonde’s chest. “Jeff, wait!”

Jeff looked genuinely startled, bringing a hand up to cup Nick’s cheek. “What is it Nicky? Am I going too fast? Just say so and I’ll stop.”

“No, no, it’s just – I need to ask you something.”

“Anything.”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course I do.” Jeff replied.

“No, I mean, do you really love me? Not for my body or that fact that I might sleep with you, but for me?”

“You know I do.”

“I need you to tell me properly. I need you to say it.” Nick said, almost pleadingly.

“Nicky, I love you. I love you so much. You’re my everything. Sure, you’re the hottest guy in Ohio and probably the world, but that’s nothing compared to who you are inside. You’re the most loving, kind, amazing person I’ve ever met and I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you so much, Nick Duval. I love you so much that it fucking hurts.” Jeff finished, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Nick’s lips.

“I-I love you Jeffie. I really do, but -”

“Nick, we can stop. It’s okay. I just want you to be comfortable.” Jeff said, his voice laced with concern.

“I, um… yeah. Yeah, I think we should stop. I’m sorry.” Nick mumbled, looking down at his lap.

“Nicky, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I pounced on you, I’m the one that should be sorry. I’m perfectly fine with waiting until you’re comfortable. I love you.” Jeff assured him.

“Thank you Jeffie. I love you too. I – can we cuddle?”

“You never have to ask. Jeff’s cuddle service is open for business 24/7. Only for you though. And dogs.” Jeff grinned.

“You’re so lame. But thank you.” Nick said, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

“Anytime baby.”


End file.
